


Ревнивец

by leoriel



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform, F/M, F/M/M, Foursome, Jealous, M/M, Multi, New Avengers, OT3, OT4, Threesome, f/m/m/m, superhero orgy team, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда супергероев с оргиями каждую пятницу. Безумный план вполне в духе Дэнни Рэнда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ревнивец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102541) by [doc_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_sock/pseuds/doc_sock). 



Человек-Паук клялся Мэтту, что услышал об этом от Люка Кейджа.  
– Они собрали команду супергероев, где занимаются друг с другом сексом! – сообщил ему Человек-Паук, свесившись со стены. Мэтт подозревал, что, наверное, от неудобной позы у него просто кровь прилила к голове. – Как думаешь, они разрешат мне вступить в свою команду? Да, Люк, конечно, большой и страшный чувак, зато Джессика очень милая … – точно, подумал Мэтт, он был как обдолбанный, – А Дэнни веселый, и я подумал…  
– Подожди, – сказал Мэтт, Человек-Паук послушно заткнулся. – Железный Кулак вступил в эту команду? Ты уверен?  
– Ну, так Люк сказал.  
– Что он основал команду, где все занимаются друг с другом сексом? – уточнил Мэтт. Просто чтобы убедиться. Нелепица какая-то!  
– Угу, – Человек-Паук приземлился на тротуар рядом с Мэттом. Может быть сейчас, когда кровь уже не приливает к его голове, он начнет рассуждать разумно.  
– Прямо так он и сказал? – сложно было представить, что же такого мог сказать Люк, что Человек-Паук настолько своеобразно интерпретировал его слова. Но явно имело место быть какое-то недоразумение.  
– Почти.  
– Значит Люк тебе этого не говорил?  
– Блин, дай уже рассказать нормально! Я позвонил Люку среди ночи и Дэнни взял трубку. Чем они там еще занимались в два часа ночи, если не трахались?  
Мэтт мог придумать множество занятий, про секс он бы подумал в последнюю очередь.  
– А зачем ты звонил ему так поздно?  
– Мне нужна была помощь. Дела Мстителей и все-такое, – Мэтт слышал, как кровь от смущения у него приливает к щекам. – Что гораздо важнее: я слышал, как Джессика просила Дэнни говорить потише, потому что некоторые пытаются заснуть. А уж когда Люк взял трубку, то был сильно не в духе.  
– Это еще ничего не значит, – возразил Мэтт, но Человека-Паука уже было не остановить.  
– И я спросил Люка, что у них там происходит. Тогда-то он и рассказал мне, что они основали новую команду супергероев с оргиями каждую пятницу.  
Повисла мертвая тишина. Мэтт слышал, как автомобиль влетел в яму в квартале отсюда, громкую ссору на три этажа выше. Люк Кейдж скорее пытался послать Человека-Паука куда подальше, чем действительно сообщал о создании новой команды.  
– И ты ему поверил, – наконец выдавил Мэтт, подставляя лицо летнему ветерку.  
– Ну да! – Человек-Паук говорил с такой уверенностью, как будто любому должно быть ясно, что это правда. – Они же попались на горячем! А ты, как адвокат, должен сечь в таких вещах. – Он на секунду задумался. – Думаешь, они разрешат мне вступить к ним в команду?  
Мэтт проигнорировал вопрос.  
– Думаю, Люк тебя разыгрывал.  
– Послушай, – Человек-Паук теперь пытался поставить себя на его место: – Дэнни слишком часто с ними зависает – в том числе глубокой ночью. Удивлюсь, если они не вместе.  
Его сердцебиение было спокойным и расслабленным. Питер действительно считал, что они слишком уж много времени проводят вместе. Если на секунду предположить, что слухи правдивы – то неудивительно, что Дэнни в этом замешан. Команда супергероев с оргиями каждую пятницу. Безумный план вполне в духе Дэнни Рэнда.  
– Мэтт? То есть Дардевил? Ты там в порядке, чувак? Ты что-то притих.  
– В порядке, – сказал Мэтт и направился к выходу из переулка. – Мне пора.  
– Может, все же замолвишь за меня словечко? – крикнул ему вслед Человек-Паук. – Вдруг им нужны новые члены?  
Мэтт не стал ничего ему отвечать.

***  
Человек-Паук был полным придурком, решил Мэтт Мердок. Они с Фогги от души посмеялись над этой нелепицей. Только полному придурку могло прийти в голову принять шутку Люка всерьез.  
С другой стороны, Мэтт не мог никак выкинуть из головы фантазии на тему – а что если правда? Он представил себе Люка, Джессику и Дэнни в одной постели, стук их сердец, прикосновение тел, как они втроем занимаются любовью.  
Иногда он мечтал о том, как сидит на крыше, ветер холодит его кожу, и вслушивается в их голоса, и когда стоны становятся слишком громкими, можно угадать, что происходит.  
Это была всего лишь невинная – пусть и немного сталкерская – фантазия. Человек-Паук все равно был полным придурком.

У Мэтта не было времени особо предаваться фантазиям. Он только пару раз представил себе, каково это – поучаствовать в супергеройской оргии. Во всем был виноват проклятый Человек-Паук с его дурацкими идеями. Ничего серьезного.  
Пока Удивительный Человек-Овощ не подошел к нему на улице, когда он был в цивильной одежде.  
– Мердок? Вы Мэтт Мердок?  
Мэтт обернулся на голос. Радарное зрение высветило похожую на цветную капусту башку одного из третьесортных супергероев.  
– Простите, мы знакомы? – спросил Мэтт, не сбавляя шага.  
– Да нет, – сказал человек, следуя на приличном расстоянии. – Но я слышал о тебе, знаю Железного Кулака, в общем, парни, вы могли бы замолвить за меня словечко? Хотел бы присоединиться к вашим супергеройским оргиям.  
Сначала Мэтт потерял дар речи, потом покраснел.  
– Да… вообще как… вы, – с трудом он выровнял дыхание и отрезал: – Вы меня с кем-то спутали.  
Он отвернулся и ускорил шаг, но это был далеко не последний раз, когда его об этом спрашивали. Человек-Аэроплан поймал его на крыше следующей ночью и тоже просил замолвить словечко. А потом Леди Мэб спросила его, участвует ли он в этой самой секс-команде.  
Выхода не было. Оставалось только убить Человека-Паука.

***  
Прежде чем Мэтт сумел выследить Человека-Паука и всерьез поговорить с ним о том, как опасно распространять слухи о твоих друзьях-супергероях, он решил присмотреться к поведению Джесс, Люка и Дэнни.  
Они прокалывались на каких-то мелочах, которые могли совершенно ничего не значить. Однажды Мэтт и Дэнни встретились в парке, только он был не один. Джессика, Люк и Дэнни, смеясь и подшучивая друг на другом, подошли с ним поздороваться. Они слишком близко к друг другу стояли. И ушли тоже вместе. Мэтт долго еще вслушивался в их удаляющиеся голоса. В другой раз Люк и Дэнни тяжело дышали после драки, Дэнни привычно облокотился на Люка, чтобы не бередить раненую ногу, и это выглядело немного двусмысленно. А уж когда Люк пошутил про то, как злодеи наставили на Дэнни все свои стволы…  
Мэтт не понимал, как раньше мог быть настолько слеп.  
С тех пор как придурок Человек-Паук обратил на это его внимание, жизнь Мэтта Мердока не была уже прежней. Он не мог перестать думать, как каждую пятницу его друзья занимаются сексом. Или задаваться вопросом, мерещится ли ему запах секса, когда они встречаются в субботу утром, или нет.  
Иногда они все трое снились ему, и он просыпался со стояком. Словно он снова стал тинейджером, который вспоминает запах духов любимого учителя. Иногда он тоже был там, с ними, в такие ночи Мэтт просыпался с болезненным возбуждением и щемящей болью в груди.

– В последний раз тебе говорю, – прорычал Мэтт, борясь с желанием швырнуть в него нунчаки, – понятия не имею, о чем идет речь!  
– Но ты же дружишь с Железным Кулаком и мог…  
Какого черта все задавали вопросы про чертов супергеройский свингерский клуб именно ему? Мэтта ведь даже не позвали в эту чертову команду! Обидно было признавать, насколько данный факт его обижал.  
– К слову, у вас у всех просто охренительные задницы и… Уй, бля! – он отшатнулся, когда Мэтт ему врезал. Чуваку еще повезло, что Мэтт сумел совладать с собой и не стал ломать ему нос.  
Ладно, глупо отрицать. Мэтт все же немного ревновал Дэнни, Люка и Джессику.

***  
Разумеется, он не хотел, чтобы они догадались. Унизительно было уже осознавать, что они его не позвали. Гораздо хуже было бы, если бы вскрылось, как сильно он ревнует. Поэтому Мэтт старательно избегал их несколько недель.  
Он придумал какую-то отговорку, когда Джессика зажала его в углу и потребовала объяснений. Мол, был занят, расследовал очередное дело с наркотой, Кингпин тоже не дремлет. Джессика нахмурилась и пригласила его на ужин, где их уже ждали Дэнни и Люк.  
Мэтт повернул голову, когда услышал, как Дэнни погладил Джессику по руке.  
– Не знаю, что с тобой творится в последнее время, – сказал Люк, – но мы же твои друзья, Мэтт.  
– Ты можешь поделиться с нами своими проблемами, – добавила Джессика.  
Он нахмурился, скривил губы и отрезал:  
– Не думаю, что мои проблемы ваша забота.  
И не дав им времени ответить, сбежал.

Мэтт вернулся, чтобы извиниться, уверенный, что застанет всех троих в квартире Люка и Джессики. Он понял, что был несправедлив к ним. Его друзья заслуживали лучшего отношения. Следовало извиниться, а потом продолжить их избегать – пока он не перерастет свою обиду.  
Люк распахнул дверь и втащил его внутрь.  
– Мы поняли, в чем твоя проблема.  
– Блин, Мэтт, – Джессика держала его с другой стороны и обнимала за плечо. – Ты мог просто намекнуть нам.  
Когда они потащили его в спальню, Мэтт пытался отбиваться, потому что не хотел, чтобы они переспали с ним из жалости. Дэнни, стоявший позади него, прошептал ему на ухо:  
– Я целую вечность пытался их убедить, что ты не против присоединиться. Так что хрен ты куда теперь денешься.  
Им удалось затащить его в спальню – как обычно смеясь и перешучиваясь, и Мэтт был совсем не против.

– Нет, правда? – спросил Дэнни чуть позже, они лежали в кровати, и он вырисовывал пальцами узоры у Мэтта на спине. – Пит… Человек-Паук принял слова Люка всерьез?  
– И ко мне целый месяц подкатывали парни вроде Удивительного Человека-Овоща с вопросами о ваших оргиях. Как будто у меня на спине появилась табличка «Трахни меня».  
– Да я ж его просто послал, – удивился Люк.  
– Я спать хочу, – недовольно пробурчала Джессика.  
– О, а знаете, – сказал Дэнни, переглядываясь с Люком и Джессикой. – Давайте сделаем нам визитки?   



End file.
